Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 50
Fan:Digimon Adventure V In progress --- mountain dissolves, and the kids and their digimon are sent free-falling down a black hole, screaming. Suddenly, everyone stops short, suspended in the darkness, with what appear to be stars as far as the eye can see. Joe: Are we down? WarGreymon: Tai, are you alright? Taichi: Yeah. Koushirou: Uh, this may be a stupid question, but how come we're not still falling? Huh? opens up his laptop to see an image of Gennai. Koushirou It's Gennai! Taichi: So you're the one who brought us down here! Yamato: What do you want? We already beat the Allias III. Gennai: It's true that you defeated Neo and his group, but the source that ensured their evil still exists. kids gasp in disbelief. Gennai: And that source came from the Wall Of Fire. Jou: What's that? Gennai: When I was searching through the Dino Ruins, I came across an ancient inscription. It told of a time long ago, when a strange being appeared from behind the wall of fire. The mere existence of this being caused a warp in space and time was thrown completely out of whack. It threatened the collapse of the digital world. The digimon knew they didn't have the strength to defeat this being, so the original digi-destined children were summoned from the real world, and together they defeated the evil. Tai: What? Then you mean.... Jou: That there were other kids just like us before we came along? Sora: And we were summoned because something else came out from behind that wall of fire, didn't it? Huh. And that's the real enemy. Gennai: That's correct, but unfortunately, that's just the good news. The bad news is, it also told of a great darkness that will blanket the enitre digital world. Yamato: A great darkness.... Huh. Jou: Don't look now, but it's pretty dark. Tai: So is this the enemy? Gennai: In a way, yes. But I believe he has a form as well. We're counting on you- image crackles, blurs, and is lost. Tai: Wait! Gennai, come back! Oh great! How does he expect us to fight this thing when we don't even know what it is we're looking for? Jou: Just my luck. The second I start enjoying my vacation, another monster tries to destroy the world. Koushirou: Sorry guys, but something tells me this isn't going to be like any other digimon we've ever run into. Matt: Yeah, so what? The first digi-destined kids were able to defeat something like this. Well, then so will we! Tai: Mmm hmmm! Sora: Matt's right. We'll just have to find a way to do it! T.K.: Mmm! [A deep laughter rumbles through the darkness. The kids look around. Kari: What's that noise? Angewomon: It can't be... Kari: What? Angewomon: I still hear that voice in my nightmares...Daemon Leomon: Daemon but how can that be? Tai: Daemon! [] Daemon: I’m not surprised you saw through this my old pet. Angewomon: Even if take me nine lives, I'll stop you! Daemon: Delightful but you’re so very misguided... humanoid figure appears. Daemon: I am the ultimate evil...REBORN! Daemon laughs maniacally. On Earth, people are crowded around, looking up at the sky. Through a hole in the clouds, the people below can see Daemon. Tai and Kari's mother: The kids! parents watching below gasp as the children and their digimon come into view. Sora's mom: Sora! Mimi's parents: Our Mimi! Daemon Daemon: Surprised? You see, everything you been through, even my own destruction, when according to plan. Koushirou: What do you mean? Daemon: Koushiro: That makes sense. Even on Earth, one action has a opposing yet equal reaction. Daemon: I tapped into that power...Your Fear, your Hate, your Depair, your darkness. Daemon: Long have I waited for this day. WarGreymon: What? MetalGarurumon: What do you mean? of electricity shoot out toward the kids and the digimon, throwing them all backwards in space. Tai: Is everybody okay? Matt: I think so. Izzy: Yeah. Sora: I'm okay, Tai. Daemon: All worlds begin in Darkness, and thus end the same way. Now that the Digital World is no more, I will create a new one. A ha ha! A HA HA HA! There shall glimmer of light in MY PARADISE! shoots his arm like a missile toward Kari. Tai: Kari! flies in front of Kari, grabbed by the arm as Daemon takes pleasure in battering Angewomon to Kari's horror. Kari: Angewomon, no! Daemon: I had expressed by utter devotion and now, accept my offer of friendship! spews out a massive orb of flame that breaks into several spheres heading towards Jou, Sora, Takeru, Mimi. Lillymon, Garudamon, GrappLeomon, and Zudomon jump in front of them just in time to take the attack. Jou: This is the worst recurring nightmare I've ever been awake for! Sora: Hey, we were able to beat him once! Tai: Sora's right! We did beat them. And we can do it again! T.K.: We just have to fight together as a team! Kari and Angewomon: Mmm hmmm! Matt: I agree. We've sacrificed too much to give up now. Daemon: Insolent fools! You haven't even seen my true power yet. Dark Spreader! mist emits of out Daemon's body, consuming the Digimon. Once the smoke subside, megas and ultimates are each of the digimon in rookie form. Matt: They're rookies! T.K.: He changed them back so easily! Kari: Great. This time, we're finished. Gatomon: You better lose that 'tude, Kari! Gabumon: Just because we're at the rookie level doesn't mean we still can't fight! Tentomon: We'd digivolve if we had the energy. Jou: That's it! Start from scratch. You can digivolve again! Gomamon: We'd have to eat something. Palmon: Come to think of it, I am kind of hungry. Agumon: Forget food. We have the power within us. Gabumon: But we need your help. kids all nod determinedly. Tai reaches for his digivice. Tai: Everybody get your crests ready! the Daemon raised his hand and Crests hover away from their owners. Daemon laughs as he absorbs the Crests. Tai: Ah! Our crests and tags! Sora: They won't be able to digivolve without them! Joe: Isn't this usually the time when one of us comes up with a brilliant idea? Mimi: I don't think anything can save us this time, Joe! I'm afraid we're done for! Biyomon: How can we fight without digivolving? Izzy: There's no way! All the rookie digimon combined couldn't defeat an enemy who has the power of all our Crests! Tai: How can you be so sure? There's got to be a way somehow! Daemon: Powerless beings...Fall into shadows of depair...and begone from my site. children begin dissolving into tiny bits of data, from the feet up. Matt: What's this? Izzy: Fascinating! Our bodies are being broken down into little bits of digital information! Tai: Fascinating!? Category:Fan fiction